1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid pesticide attachment for an air conveying or fluidizing applicator for particulate material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There presently are devices that will distribute either liquid or dry materials, such as herbicides or pesticides onto the ground. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,782 shows such a system.
Other systems mix pesticides with water while the material is being sprayed, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,371. Separate sprayers for applying pesticides have been advanced, and such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,431. A lime spreader and sprayer is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,890, and while the two products are simultaneously applied, the application is not done by injecting known amounts of the herbicide into a granular material as it is being conveyed for distribution.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,836 shows two different sets of tanks for carrying two different types of materials, but not for simultaneous application. In addition, applicators are shown generally in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,480,794 and 4,700,895.
Air conveying of seed and fertilizer is also well known, and a typical spreader is shown in the copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/104,784, of Glen L. Strand filed on Oct. 5, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,742 and entitled "TRUCK MOUNTED FERTILIZER APPLICATOR USING FLUID CONVEYING". That application shows a device that has been in public use for more than a year before the date of filing this application, and describes in detail an air conveying distributor which is shown in this application and with which the improvement of the present invention is used.